Euric Well
Euric Well is a player character, played by Adrian. He is currently deceased. Characteristics * Race: Woodelf * Class: Rouge, arcane trickster * Age: 22 * Alignment (claimed) : Chaotic Neutral Notable "Achievements" "I am Shadowborn" When the party attacked the Water Queen's Temple, euric was pretty useless all fight. but after he managed to convice the leader that he was, Shadowborn, using the "disguise self" spell. Her response was "ok". Lots of information was easily attained and it was pretty funny. Lizard court Elton John, took Euric to Lizard court over the fact that Euric threw eltons trident in crodaile infested swamp water. To be fair, the trident was accidently thrown at poor Euric, and nearly killed him. He was pretty mad. The lizards were cool though. Sarcifice to Bhaal In an attempt to get his hand back, Euirc submitted to the god Bhaal (Lord of Murder). He aided a creepy old man in killing most of baldur's gate's urchin population, including Frithjof. Shortly after, while the party was starting a war, Elton and Bree grew suspicious. It ended pretty badly. Elton killed Euric. Bree killed herself. Backstory Euric was found as a newborn on the road between the human cities of Athkatla and Crimmor, near a well, with his dead elven mother laying next to him. Were it not for a caravan of halflings headed towards Athkatla, he would have died there and then. The band, shocked by what they had found, brought Euric with them to Athkatla and left him a struggling and worn orphanage on the outskirts of the city. The orphanage was run by an old, fat, yet surprisingly healthy, human named Dale. before they left, the halflings named the babe Euric, after another of their kind whom had recently passed away, and Well, after the fact that him and his mother were found near a well. Being of elven descent, Euric never fitted in properly with the other human children at the orphanage and became somewhat of a loner, longing to meet other elves like him. The orphanage made all the children work hard to support the establishment, making small trinkets and growing vegetables to be sold at the markets. When Euric was around the age of 8 some elves visited the orphanage while on a pilgrimage to human lands. With a surge of excitement Euric ran to the elves finally getting to see another of his own kind. Unfortunately for Euric the elves immediately recognised him as not a high elf like them, but a wood elf and ignored him. When they left, Euric had never felt more alone. At age 13 Euric started to suspect that the Dale had been profiting from the children's work far more than the orphans and decided to run away. The young elf headed towards the big city to find his own place in the world. When Euric arrived at the city, it was not what he expected, and he quickly ended up homeless on the streets. After about a year struggling by himself in Athkatla Euric was found and kidnapped by a crime gang. Euric later learned the organization was known as the Shadow Thieves. Despite a rough introduction, the gang became Eurics home and family.As it turns out Euric had a natural skill with locks, blades and bows. Over the next few years, Euric trained with them while aiding them in simple cons and robberies. Euric made friends many of the guild members, but had a distrust for humans due to a rough childhood. By the age of 17 he was one of the guilds best men. Just a week after Euric had celebrated his 18th birthday, as that was when the humans considered him a man Euric was given an important job by the Shadow Thieves. They asked him to kill humble halfling merchet, whom apparently had owed them money for a long time and failed to pay up. Euric didn’t like the idea of the murder, but due to his new found sense of belonging, agreed and carried out the crime. The kill was clean, quick and there were no witnesses. Euric knew that he could never go back to not being a murderer. The day after the murder, many members of the guild informed Euric that the halfling he killed, was one of the group that had helped him as a baby. How they knew this, Euric did know, nor did he care. He felt betrayed. Confronting the leaders of the guild, he discovered that they didn’t think he would carry out the job if he knew this information. Feeling betrayed, Euric ran from the guild and the city of Athkatla, Leaving everything behind him. These days Euric travels around the Sword Coast and surrounding areas, doing odd jobs, a bit of bounty hunting and continuing is life of crime and robbery. He never plans on staying in one place for too long in case of attracting unwanted attention from either authorities or the Thieves Guild. He has always remained curious as to his elven heritage and started the study their language. Category:Player Characters